Cumpleaños
by Iv Anhell
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de Lincoln pero nadie en su familia parece recordarlo. Al principio esto molesta mucho a Lincoln peo despues se da cuenta de que puede usar la culpa en su familia paa conseguir lo que el quiera, solo debe evitar que su familia recuerde su dia especial. ¿Lo lograra? Mi primer fic de Loud House.


**Cumpleaños:**

Era un día soleado, con un cielo radiante y azul casi sin nubes. En el 1216 de la avenida Franklyn, Lincoln Loud estaba por tener un gran día o al menos eso creía el…

\- Ah hola a todos, tal vez se preguntaran porque estoy tan emocionado. Bueno verán hoy es un gran día y no lo digo solo porque es sábado y no hay escuela. Hoy es mi cumpleaños – saca un calendario con el día marcado "cumpleaños Lincoln" en color rojo – Tal vez crean que al vivir en una familia grande un cumpleaños no es nada pero se equivocan. Porque un cumpleaños en la casa Loud no es para nada ordinario, les daría más detalles pero se me esta haciendo tarde – decía el chico de cabellera blanca mientras terminaba de vestirse, para después dar un gran salto desde su cama hacia la puerta - Ahora si me disculpan debo prepararme para mi gran día.

Lincoln abrió la puerta de su cuarto, para sorpresa de él no había nada de ruido, tal vez estén en la cocina preparándole una sorpresa – pensó el – dirigiéndose rápidamente a bajar las escaleras con mucha emoción. Al entrar al comedor noto que en tanto este como la cocina había mucho bullicio, cosa normal en su familia, sin embargo lo más extraño fue que nadie se acercara a desearle un feliz cumpleaños. Sus hermanas mayores ocupaban sus lugares en la mesa de los grandes mientras las menores lo hacían en la mesa de los niños. Su padre y su madre estaban en la cocina haciendo panqueques, uno de los desayunos que más le agradaban a Lincoln y como en cada cumpleaños el más grande le tocaba siempre el cumpleañero.

Tomo su lugar en la mesa junto a sus hermanas menores esperando su plato, cuando vio pasar el panqueque más grande frente a él, siendo Lola quien de un rápido movimiento lo tomo del plato y empezó a devorarlo, Lincoln la miro con una expresión de confusión.

\- Lo siento Lincoln ya no hay más panqueques – dijo su padre sirviéndole cereal – Debiste levantarte más temprano hijo – Lincoln miro el cereal con tristeza, a pesar de ser su favorito, Zombie bran, se sentía frio en comparación de unos ricos y calientitos panqueques bañados en rico jarabe de maple - ¿Te pasa algo hijo? – pregunto su padre al ver la expresión cabizbaja de su hijo varón.

\- No… no es nada papa – respondió el chico al mismo tiempo que tomaba su cuchara y comenzaba a comer su cereal.

-o-

Después de desayunar Lincoln volvió a su habitación con una mezcla de sentimientos que iban desde la tristeza, decepción y enojo. Azoto la puerta con fuerza para después gritar a todo pulmón

\- ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Se olvidaron de mi cumpleaños! – volvió a gritar pateando uno de los balones de Lynn contra la pared el cual al rebotar lo golpeo en la cara tirándolo al piso – Auch – al reponerse de el pequeño incidente continuo – Puedo entender que se le olvide a alguna de mis hermanas, pero que a mis padres se les olvide este día eso si ya es el colmo – gruño muy molesto el chico Loud, en ese momento su walky talky empezó a sonar…

\- … Clyde a Lincoln… cambio… ¿Me escuchas Lincoln?…

\- … Hola Clyde…- respondió el chico con cierta tristeza.

\- … Feliz Cumpleaños… me dirijo a tu casa para la fiesta de cumpleaños… cambio…

\- … Puedes ahorrarte la molestia… mi familia olvido mi cumpleaños…

\- … ¿¡Que!?… incluso Luan…

\- … En especial Luan…

\- … Debes sentirte muy mal amigo…

\- … Ni te imaginas…

\- … Tal vez no se olvidaron y te están preparando una fiesta sorpresa…

\- … No lo creo Clyde… ya me habría enterado por alguna de mis hermanas… ya sabes cómo son…

\- … Que mal Lincoln… sabes deberías decirles antes de que la culpa las mortifique por mucho tiempo…

\- … Espera, Clyde eso es…

\- … ¿Qué cosa Lincoln?...

\- … Lo que dijiste… hare que mi familia olvide mi cumpleaños por todo el día de hoy y mañana cuando se den cuenta de que lo olvidaron, la culpa los hará sentir tan mal que hará que pueda tener todo lo que yo quiera por un largo tiempo… es perfecto… el mejor regalo de cumpleaños del mundo…

\- … Pero Lincoln…

\- … Lo siento amigo… debo irme, debo evitar que mi familia recuerden que día es hoy… iniciare la operación: Evitar que mis hermanas y mis padres recuerden que hoy es mi cumpleaños para así poder tener lo que yo quiera a base de la culpa y tal vez pensar en un nombre más corto para esta operación…

-o-

\- Quizás se pregunten ¿Cómo evitare que recuerden mi cumpleaños? Bueno primero ocultare cada calendario de la casa y también ocultare esto – dijo mientras cargaba una vieja caja de cartón entre sus manos – Esta es la caja de cumpleaños, mis padres conservan esto desde hace años y la ocultare en mi habitación hasta el final del día – explico el chico dejando la caja en el suelo un momento para poder abrir la puerta de su cuarto al girar para recogerla noto que Leni estaba sentada sobre ella.

\- ¿No tienes el presentimiento de que hoy debería haber algo? ¿No has tenido la sensación de que olvidas algo y está ahí a punto de aparecer?

\- Sabes cuando me pasa eso, me olvido del tema y pienso en otra cosa.

\- Como que siento que lo tengo frente a los ojos.

\- De hecho esta bajo su trasero – respondió Lincoln hablando consigo mismo – Verán con once hijos en la casa los objetos dentro de esta caja son muy relevantes. Todo inicio desde el cumpleaños número uno de Lori…

 _Flashback…_

 _\- Feliz primer cumpleaños Lori – decía Rita Loud sacando una corona de plástico de la caja y colocándosela a quien sería su hija mayor – Te queremos mucho._

 _Un año después…_

 _\- Feliz Cumpleaños Leni - dijo una Rita Loud con varios meses de embarazo, colocándole la misma corona que había usado Lori en su primer cumpleaños._

 _Otro año más tarde…_

 _\- Feliz Cumpleaños Luna – repetía la misma rutina ahora el señor Loud – ¡Cariño ven te pierdes el gran día!_

 _\- ¡En un momento voy! ¡Lori deja en paz a Leni! ¡Cariño ayúdame con Leni sigue jugando en la caja del gato!_

 _\- No de nuevo._

\- Podría seguir así para cada cumpleaños pero entonces este fic seria demasiado largo, así que en resumen cada miembro de la familia Loud ha usado la misma corona y los mismos adornos viejos que están en esta caja desde hace ya diecisiete años, así es incluso yo he usado esa horrible corona de niña, pero este año evitare usarla y ganare puntos con eso.

\- Solo espero que no sea día del cartero, odiaría no tener un regalo para el – decía Leni entrando en su habitación.

\- Eso estuvo cerca – Lincoln entro a su habitación metió la caja bajo su cama cuando de repente la puerta se abrió de golpe revelando a su pequeña hermana Lisa.

\- Feliz aniversario de tu nacimiento hermano mayor.

\- ¡Lisa! – Rápidamente Lincoln le cubrió la boca y jalo a su hermana menor dentro de su habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de él - ¿Cómo sabes que es mi cumpleaños?

\- No soy de las que disfrutan de los cumpleaños, pero si puedo comer pastel no me rehusó a un poco de dulce.

\- ¿Solo tú lo recordaste?

\- Al ver la reacción de nuestros progenitores y el de nuestras hermanas allá abajo es posible deducir que efectivamente fui la única que recordó este día.

\- Lisa por favor prométeme que no le dirás a nadie – le rogo Lincoln arrodillado en el piso.

\- Lincoln sabes bien que mi memoria no es para guardar información innecesaria, la cual podría usar para cosas mucho más importantes, así que ¿Qué ganare yo ocultando dicha información?

\- Te prometo que seré tu asistente de laboratorio por una semana.

\- Que sea un mes y tu secreto está a salvo conmigo.

\- Esta bien un mes, pero por favor no le digas a nadie.

Lisa hizo un ademan con su dedos sobre su boca de que sus labios estaban sellados. Hecho esto salió de la habitación de Lincoln.

\- Bien parece que tengo todo resuelto, ahora a evitar que el resto de mi familia recuerde mi cumpleaños.

-o-

Ya había pasado medio día, al parecer el plan de Lincoln estaba dando resultado, nadie en su familia parecía recordar que día era.

\- Hasta ahora todo va bien, por suerte puse a mi familia a pensar en varias cosas que los mantendrán ocupados. Lori no pone atención a nada que tenga que ver conmigo ha estado ocupada hablando con Bobby todo el día, Leni sigue intentando recordar que día es hoy por eso no me preocupa que lo recuerde, le dije a Luna que Mick Swagger estaba firmando autógrafos en el centro comercial para cuando se dé cuenta ya será muy tarde, Luan practica nuevos chistes eso la mantendrá ocupada un rato, Lynn está practicando pases largos en el patio de enfrente, Lola y Lana están en el patio jugando, Lisa prometió guardar mi secreto y Lily no me preocupa. Ahora mama y papa son la gran amenaza pero ya lo resolví. A mama no le gusta que se le vean las canas así que hice una pequeña mención de que note algunos cabellos blancos, eso la mantendrá ocupada un par de horas además mama no es muy buena tiñéndose el cabello. Y a papa, bueno digamos que estará ocupado un buen rato arreglando a la vieja vanzilla.

\- ¡No de nuevo! – se escucho a su padre gritar seguido de una pequeña explosión y metal cayendo contra el piso.

\- En serio debemos deshacernos de esa vieja camioneta, pero por ahora servirá de distracción para evitar que recuerde mi cumpleaños. Tengo a todos cubiertos y no me olvide de nadie.

\- Te olvidaste de mí.

\- ¡Ahhh! Lucy no hagas eso.

\- Lo siento Lincoln, solo quería desearte un feliz cumpleaños.

\- Espera ¿recordaste mi cumpleaños?

\- Claro que lo recordé, solo que no me emocionan los cumpleaños, ya que son un recuerdo de que nuestra existencia en este mundo mortal es limitada… suspiro…

\- Lucy por favor, no le digas a nadie más.

\- Descuida no lo hare, entiendo que no quieras usar esa horrible corona que nos hacen usar cada año. Incluso te ayudare, pero a cambio un día solicitare de tus servicios.

\- Si, si lo que sea pero por favor, ayúdame a evitar que los demás recuerden mi cumpleaños.

\- Entonces prepárate Lincoln, porque un día te pediré un favor, tal vez no hoy, ni mañana pero si un día serás mi esclavo de la oscuridad, que tengas un feliz cumpleaños hermano mayor.

\- Saben eso me pone más nervioso que el hecho de que alguien se acuerde de mi cumpleaños y frustre mi plan.

\- No era día del cartero – decía Leni mientras caminaba por el pasillo – pero aun tengo el presentimiento de que hoy debería haber algo.

\- Tal vez… es… día de los zapatos – dijo Lincoln pensando rápido en una manera de distraer a su hermana Leni.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Si, hoy es el día que celebramos a los zapatos.

\- Oh eso suena bien, iré a hacerles una fiesta a todos mis zapatos, será mejor que inicie como que tengo mucho calzado al cual celebrar.

\- Si ya lo sé. Eso es ridículo incluso para alguien como ella, pero servirá.

-o-

Lincoln bajo las escalera buscando algo de comer, al entrar a la cocina se sorprendió de ver a su mama.

\- ¡Mama! ¿Qué haces aquí? Quiero decir… ¿Que no estabas tiñéndote el cabello?

\- Compre un nuevo tinte ultra rápido, listo en menos de una hora. ¿Qué te parece?

\- Se ve… bien.

\- Gracias hijo… aunque sabes he tenido el presentimiento como si hoy debería estar haciendo algo.

\- ¿Tal vez ir de compras?

\- No, eso es mañana – respondió Rita Loud pensando que olvidaba algo – Tal vez lo recordaría si encontrara algún calendario en la casa ¿En dónde estarán?

Rita Loud comenzó a buscar en cada recoveco de la cocina, en el comedor y la sala en busca de un calendario o indicio de lo que debía hacer ese día. Lincoln solo podía observar como su plan estaba a punto de fracasar.

\- ¡Mama! ¡Mama! Estamos aburridas – dijeron las gemelas al mismo tiempo a su madre al entrar en la sala con mucha energía.

\- Ahora no niñas, en un minuto las atiendo… solo quisiera recordar los que tenía que hacer hoy.

\- Genial mi plan se va por la borda, necesito distraer a mama y rápido.

\- ¿Puedo sugerir algo? – hablo Lucy de repente.

\- ¡Ahhh!

\- Hay un lugar con dulces, mucho espacio libre, que puede mantener a mama y a las gemelas ocupadas por un largo tiempo… el parque.

\- Es una gran idea Lucy, pero no puedo dejar al resto de la familia aquí sin supervisión.

\- Descuida me encargare de eso.

\- Gracias Lucy… Mama tengo una sugerencia…

En el parque…

Lola en su carrito andaba a toda velocidad sin importarle a quien le pasaba encima, mientras Lana disfrutaba de andar por los juegos del parque empujando a todos los demás niños. Ambas gemelas cargadas de azúcar hacían del lugar un completo desastre, su madre corría detrás de ellas intentando calmarlas.

\- Gemelas más helado igual a una mama ocupada. Es hermoso cuando un plan sale bien – dijo Lincoln sentado en un banca cuidando de su pequeña hermana Lily - Lucy prometió mantener las cosas en calma en casa – miro su reloj – solo unas horas más y todo esto habrá terminado.

Después de perseguir a las gemelas por un rato, Rita Loud pudo tomar asiento en una banca del parque junto a Lincoln.

\- Jamás había estado tan cansada.

\- Te entiendo mama, lo mejor será que llegando a casa duermas una larga siesta.

Lincoln sonrió mientras Lily jugaba en una caja de arena junto a otros niños, desafortunadamente para él, justo enfrente se celebraba un cumpleaños…

\- Espera un momento… - dijo Rita Loud como si algo hubiera hecho clic en su cabeza.

Lincoln miro por un segundo como su plan estaba por fracasar, cuando de repente Lola pasó frente a ellos a gran velocidad en su carrito.

\- ¡Lola te dije que no fueras tan rápido! – Grito su madre haciendo que se olvidara de todo en ese momento -¡Regresa aquí en este instante!

\- Fiu… eso estuvo cerca, solo un poco más Lily y tendré lo que yo quiera.

Lily en su inocencia miro a su hermano mayor confundida al no saber a lo que se refería, por lo que continúo jugando en la arena…

En casa Loud…

Lynn Loud padre tomaba un descanso de estar trabajando toda la mañana en su amada van, por lo que decidió entrar a la cocina a prepararse un bocadillo. Tomo los ingredientes del refrigerador y comenzó a prepararse un sándwich.

\- ¿No tienen el presentimiento de que literalmente hoy debería haber algo? – pregunto Lori mientras entraba a la cocina sin dejara de ver su teléfono.

\- ¿No es mi aniversario cierto? – pregunto su padre con preocupación justo en el momento en el que estaba por morder su sándwich.

Lori simplemente negó con la cabeza, al mismo tiempo que respondía una llamada de su celular y salía de la cocina.

\- Menos mal, odiaría que se repitiera lo del año pasado.

\- jaja como olvidar el escándalo que hizo mama – respondió Luan desde el comedor - ese si fue un aniversario muy ruidoso jajaja ¿entienden?

\- jajaja ese estuvo muy bueno hija. Ahora si me disculpan tengo un motor que afinar – dijo para finalmente salir de la casa y seguir trabajando en Vanzilla.

\- ¿Alguien sabe que le pasa a Leni? – Pregunto Lynn entrado al comedor - La vi haciéndole una fiesta a sus zapatos en su habitación.

\- Ni idea – respondió Luan – pero por alguna razón tengo el presentimiento como si olvidara algo… como una fiesta… pero no encuentro mi calendario de fiestas…

\- Lincoln tiene un calendario en su habitación, iré a ver.

Lynn corrió por las escaleras hacia la habitación de su hermano menor. Normalmente un buen hermano no entraría a la habitación de alguien sin permiso, pero Lynn no era precisamente de las hermanas que respetaban la privacidad de su hermano menor, prácticamente todas las hermanas Loud entraban en la habitación de Lincoln a cualquier hora y cuando quisieran.

Lynn abrió la puerta y justo al entrar en la habitación tropezó con uno de los zapatos de su hermano menor, mientras se levantaba pudo echar un vistazo bajo la cama notando la gran caja con el letrero "Cumpleaños Loud" escrito a un lado.

\- ¿Qué hace esto aquí? – se pregunto sacando la caja de debajo de la cama de Lincoln, al mismo tiempo que uno de los calendarios caía al piso abriéndose justo en el día marcado como "Cumpleaños Lincoln" – ¿Hoy es el cumpleaños de Lincoln?

\- No deberías estar aquí.

\- ¡Ahhh!

\- Sabes que a Lincoln no le gusta que entremos a su habitación, ni que revisemos sus cosas.

\- ¿Pero que hace esto aquí? ¿Tú lo sabías? ¿Sabias que era el cumpleaños de Lincoln?

\- Si lo sabía, pero él no quiere que nadie se entere.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Solo piénsalo… a ninguno de nosotros nos gusta usar esa ridícula corona, ni siquiera Lola y eso que ella ama las coronas.

\- En eso tienes razón, ultima vez tenia pulgas.

\- Mala suerte para ti que tu cumpleaños sea después de Lana.

\- Bien si Lincoln no quiere usar esta corona lo entiendo, guardare su secreto, pero va a deberme una muy grande.

Lynn volvió a guardar la caja y oculto el calendario debajo de la cama, las dos hermanas salieron de la habitación de su hermano como si nada hubiera pasado.

-o-

Ya entrada la noche…

\- Gracias por ayudar a Lucy a mantener mi secreto Lynn.

\- No hay de qué pero me debes un favor, ¿Pero por qué no querías que nadie se acordara de tu cumpleaños?

\- Solo piénsalo, mañana cuando mama y papa se den cuenta de que olvidaron mi gran día, podre usar la culpa para obtener lo que yo quiera.

\- Es un gran plan pero te pierdes tu cumpleaños.

\- Los cumpleaños solo son un día, la culpa por olvidar mi día especial es casi para siempre.

\- Pero celebrar juntos como familia no hermano. Un día Lori se irá a la universidad, tal vez Leni consiga un trabajo como diseñadora de modas en algún lugar lejos de casa, Luna podría volverse famosa con su música e iniciar una gira, Luan una gran comediante e irse a hacer carrera en algún teatro, yo podría obtener una beca deportiva que me lleve lejos… tal vez solo tengas once años pero un día también te irás. Aun así hermano decidas lo que decidas te apoyo.

\- Gracias Lynn.

\- Y de parte de toda la familia. Feliz Cumpleaños.

Ambos hermanos se abrazaron solo un momento, cuando se separaron Lynn volvió a su habitación dejando solo a Lincoln quien se quedo recostado en su cama mirando el techo de su habitación.

\- Se lo que están pensando y no… nada de eso me hará cambiar de parecer… si es verdad que los cumpleaños con mi familia son divertidos… hay pastel, regalos y… ¿Por qué me siento así?… mi plan estaba saliendo perfecto… me siento tan culpable de no recordarle a mi familia que es mi cumpleaños… No sabes cuánto te detesto en estos momentos… - al abrir la puerta de su cuarto se encontró a su hermana Lynn con sus brazos cruzados recargada contra la pared - ¿Lynn?

\- Sabia que recapacitarías, el discurso de la culpa siempre funciona. ¿Te ayudo a traer la caja?

\- Hazlo y avísale a las demás, yo iré por mama y papa.

\- Dalo por hecho hermano – Lynn hizo como si fuera a golpear a Lincoln en el brazo - Dos por moverte.

\- Auch…

-o-

\- ¡Feliz Cumpleaños Lincoln! – grito toda la familia alegremente reunida alrededor de la mesa del comedor. Lincoln soplo unas pequeñas velas desgastadas que quedaban de anteriores cumpleaños sobre lo que quedaba de un pastel que Luan había guardado de una de sus tantas fiestas de cumpleaños que había animado. Su familia aplaudió cuando las velas se apagaron.

\- Felicidades Lincoln, llegaste a este mundo el día de los zapatos – dijo Leni con alegría.

Todos miraron confundidos a la rubia, mientras Lincoln solo atino a sonreír.

\- Luna lamento haberte mentido.

\- Olvídalo hermano, gracias a ti me entere que habrá un concierto de rock y pude conseguir los mejores lugares… ¡Oh yeah!

\- Lincoln me siento mal por no recordar tu cumpleaños.

\- No te preocupes Luan, yo también me siento mal por no recordárselos.

\- Lamentamos tanto haber olvidado tu cumpleaños Lincoln – hablo su madre con cierta culpa en su tono de voz - ¿Qué podemos hacer para compensártelo?

Lincoln guardo silencio y observo a toda su familia un segundo, notando que todos estaban muy felices a pesar de que esta era una pequeña fiesta improvisada.

\- No es necesario mama, tenerlos a todos ustedes aquí es más que suficiente.

Sus diez hermanas se sintieron conmovidas por el comentario de su hermano, y sin perder tiempo lo envolvieron en un abrazo grupal.

\- Te prometo que mañana te haremos una verdadera fiesta hijo – añadió el señor Loud.

\- Si lo sé, me perdí de tener lo que yo quisiera. Pero cuando eres el hermano de en medio en una familia tan grande algunas veces se olvidan de que existo, supongo que me sentí mal por perderme el único día del año en el que soy especial. Ahora si me disculpan disfrutare de lo que queda de mi día con mi querida familia.

\- Recuerda que nos debes un favor – dijo Lucy junto a Lisa y Lynn.

\- Oh si… ya lo habia olvidado…

 **Fin**


End file.
